Conventionally, a practitioner such as a nurse performs a his/her work while confirming a table of previously prepared job schedule on a paper medium or on a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) terminal. Moreover, there is known a technology in which a person inputting a his/her schedule including an event and a scheduled time thereof is informed of the event when the scheduled time comes.